


under the stars

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll always have the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the stars

She's in his bedroom when he returns to the TARDIS, standing on his bed and stringing fairy lights from the ceiling. She's dressed in nothing more than a pair of knickers and one of his shirts with only a couple of buttons buttoned so that when she raises her arms over her head, he can just see the bottom swell of her breasts.

She smiles when she sees him and points up at the ceiling. "D'you like them?"

He nods absently, though it's not the ceiling he's looking at.

"I got a bit bored while you were out and found these in a bin… somewhere." Her hands are on her hips as she thinks a moment and then shakes her head. "Not important."

She sinks down to sit on the bed, crossing her legs in front of her and grins at him. "C'mere."

He doesn't need much prodding to join her and he removes most of his clothing, stripping down to his underwear because he suddenly feels quite overdressed. He steps forward and leans down to kiss her. She giggles into his mouth and he grins, pushing her slowly back onto the bed. He lies on his side next to her, twitching the open halves of her shirt apart to reveal her stomach. His fingers lightly trace designs on her skin and she sighs, her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers absently stroking his hair.

"Do they look like stars?" she murmurs.

His lips whisper soft agreement against her skin as he pulls the collar of her shirt to the side and kisses her shoulder.

"This way," she continues, "no matter where we are, we're always under the stars."

He raises himself up to look at her face. "The lights are lovely and the stars are beautiful, but you..." He shakes his head, the corner of his mouth lifting into a grin. "You're gorgeous."

She smiles broadly and he kisses her, pushing her hair back with his hands before sliding one down over her chest to unfasten the buttons holding her shirt closed. He slides the fabric to the side, exposing that half of her body. His fingers brush lightly over her exposed breast and he can feel goose bumps forming underneath his touch, the nipple rising as his thumb ghosts over it.

His hand slides down slowly, so slowly, until his fingers slip beneath the waist of her knickers and she gasps as he slips one finger inside, teasing her for just a moment before pulling his hand out, placing it on her hip, rubbing it along the band of fabric there. He glances up at her, grinning slightly, and she's glaring at him, her breasts rising and falling with the rapid breaths of her arousal. He presses his lips to hers and he can feel her frustration as she kisses him back, as she presses her body against his. Her hand moves down to cover his and she grabs it, using his hand to grasp the waistband of her panties and push them down as far as her arm will let her. She removes her hand and he finishes the job, pulling her knickers off and tossing them to the floor.

He moves until he's positioned over her and she grips his sides as he kisses her neck, her hands sliding down to nudge his shorts off of his hips, working them down as far as she can. He helps a moment and then laughs against her chest as she pulls one leg up, using her foot to shove them the rest of the way. She giggles and then gasps in the same breath as he enters her, and her hands clutch his sides for a moment as her head falls back against the pillows. He kisses her neck, his teeth nipping at her flesh, and a breathy laugh escapes her lips as she lowers her head. His mouth finds hers again and they kiss as they move together. Secrets spill from his tongue into her mouth, whispered words in a language that she doesn't understand but somehow she does as she whispers  
_(I love you)_  
secrets of her own, her lips brushing his ear as he kisses her neck and shoulder and chest.

She arches against him with her orgasm, her head falling back again as his hands move down to her hips, holding her tightly against him as he reaches his own climax.

He leans forward, resting his forehead on hers and their lips touch lightly, their smiles brushing together.

Eventually he moves to lie beside her, his fingers once again aimlessly drawing on her stomach and hers once again toying in his hair.

They talk in whispers about nothing, about everything, until they fall asleep bathed in the glow of the tiny artificial stars suspended over their heads.


End file.
